Ginkaku
was one of Kumogakure's Gold and Silver Brothers. Background The Gold and Silver Brothers were the most reviled criminals in the history of Kumogakure. Once, they were assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but were swallowed whole. However, they survived, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the fox to regurgitate them. When in its stomach, they survived by eating the flesh of the beast. A portion of the fox's chakra remained within them, giving them a large chakra reservoir, allowing them to use the five treasured tools of the Sage of the Six Paths without dying from the large chakra consumption. During the peace ceremony between the Second Hokage and the Second Raikage, the two brothers staged a coup d'etat that left the Hokage on the brink of death. Appearance Ginkaku, like his brother, is relatively burly, albeit smaller than his sibling. He seemingly possesses long, silver coloured hair with prominent dark tips, arranged in a style reminiscent of a Native American headdress. These features are accentuated by the presence of two distinctive horns on his head as well as a light-coloured rectangular marking on his nose. Unusually, he bears the same characteristic whisker-like marks on his face as Naruto Uzumaki, due to the fact that he was trapped in the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's stomach for two weeks along with his brother. His typical attire is comprised from the standard Kumogakure flak jacket, worn over a high collared sleeveless uniform, and a pair of simple wrist-guards. The kanji for is tattooed on his right shoulder. He carries a large gourd around his neck attached to a thick rope. Personality Ginkaku believes that a shinobi of Kumogakure must be prepared to sacrifice their comrades if it means to accomplish a goal, and he praised Darui for attacking without concerning a hostage situation.Naruto chapter 527, page 14 He also believes that words are potent weapons in battle, and that betrayal and deceit are great for battle strategies, a reason why he and his brother were considered to be disgraces in their home village.Naruto chapter 528, page 3 Ginkaku's most frequently spoken word is his brother's name, .Naruto chapter 528, page 14 Abilities Ginkaku and his brother are well known for their prowess during their lifetime, so much so that one Kumogakure shinobi trembled in fear when he saw them and the Fourth Raikage considered disregarding his duties as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces to personally confront the pair. The brothers both possess enormous chakra reserves, likely due to having acquired the Nine-tails' chakra (which they received after being trapped inside its belly for two weeks). Furthermore, he and Kinkaku were the only ones who were able to use the five treasured tools gathered by Kumogakure.Naruto chapter 527, pages 9-10 Treasured Tools The brothers wielded the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, all of which cost a large amount of chakra, enough to kill normal humans before they can utilize the tools properly. The brothers can use them due to the combination of their high chakra level and the fox's chakra. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, they can capture their opponent's and body, sealing them away for good. The Bashōsen allows them to create any of the five basic elements.Naruto chapter 527, page 5 Jinchūriki Transformations Both of the brothers could use a Nine-Tails' shroud. An elderly Kumogakure ninja mentions him looking like that when the Nine-Tails spat them out after two weeks within its stomach. The Fourth Raikage mentioned that during their time inside the stomach of the Nine-Tails they ate the flesh from its stomach in order to survive, which allowed them to take on the form of the Nine-Tails. Part II Shinobi World War Arc After his resurrection by Kabuto Yakushi, Ginkaku and Kinkaku are part of an Akatsuki coalition sent to the western coast of the Land of Lightning, where they are met by the First Division.Naruto chapter 525, pages 9-10 As the brothers are confronted by Darui, he remarks about how pathetic it is that they of all people would be used for the technique created by the Second Hokage, considering that they left him on the verge of death.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 He and his brother then take out four of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, and begin to do battle with Darui, Samui, and Atsui. Ginkaku manages to sever Samui and Atsui's word souls with the Shichiseiken and takes them hostage with the Benihisago. He tosses the sword to his brother, who tricks Atsui into saying the word he says the most allowing Ginkaku to seal him away. Ginkaku then manages to take Samui in order to make Darui surrender. Darui manages to free Samui, but Ginkaku seals her away soon after, despite her not saying anything. When Ginkaku was about to seal away Darui, Darui's most said word changed from to , allowing Darui to escape from being sucked into the Benihisago. Darui then hits Ginkaku into Kinkaku touching the Kōkinjō and commandeers the Shichiseiken and the Benihisago. Darui then continues his onslaught and launches his blade at Kinkaku who blocks it but Darui follows up with his Storm Release: Laser Circus technique which effectively give Darui enough time to get close enough to Ginkaku to curse his soul and record it. Ginkaku asks for Kinkaku's help, whose name was his most used word, which lead to Ginkaku being absorbed into the Benihisago. By nightfall, Madara Uchiha came and took the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei, each with one of the brothers sealed inside it, with the intent of using their Nine-Tails chakra to put his Eye of the Moon Plan into action by the next day. Trivia * literally means "Silver Horn". * Both Ginkaku and his brother are likely based on two characters from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are two demon king brothers, known as the and the . The siblings possess five treasured tools; one of which, called the , had the ability to suck in their opponents, before melting them once they were trapped within. This item presumably served as the inspiration behind the distinctive gourd that Ginkaku is seen with in the "Naruto" series. * Due to the brothers' ability to assimilate the Nine-Tails' chakra by eating its flesh, the Fourth Raikage suspected them to be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 Quotes * (To Darui) "Hey sometimes "speech is silver", right? A silver tongue can trick anyone! Right now your problem is '''dead silence'." References